1. Field of the Invention
Pipe joints, particularly a restraining joint for use in a bell and plain pipe end assembly, using a metallic gland and plastic pipe, together with a gripping ring and compressible gasket interposed between the bell and the gland. The restraining joint restrains the abutting plastic pipe ends against axial movement under varying hydraulic pressure. Thereby, the restraining joint overcomes a principal difficulty in fitting hose line connections to municipal water systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is considered to be shown by the following references:
______________________________________ UNITED STATES ______________________________________ CLARK 1,423,754 BANTA 1,556,745 CARSON 1,588,444 LUCAS 1,868,014 BRONSELL 2,070,855 FRANCES 2,347,044 LAMONT 2,349,180 PARKER et al. 2,351,363 DIES 2,396,163 JUNGBLUT 2,711,913 SUMMERS 2,832,615 SCHRODER 3,498,647 MANTON 3,652,110 HAMMER et al. 3,848,905 O'BRIEN et al. 3,869,156 BABB Jr. 3,920,270 DAVIS 4,062,572 REICH et al. 4,043,576 RIEFFL et al. 4,119,335 WYSS 4,183,560 NIELSEN, Jr. 4,256,335 LEGRIS 4,309,050 BATTLE et al. 4,540,204 HALEN et al. 4,610,471 ______________________________________ FOREIGN ______________________________________ SWITZERLAND 369,940 GT. BRITAIN 2,157,785 ______________________________________